Conventionally, there has been known an air-conditioning system including an electronic equipment housing rack, a main air conditioner that is installed in a room where the rack is installed and controls the temperature in the room, and a control circuit that is provided in the rack and controls power supply to an exhaust fan (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-286365). The control circuit sends operation information on the exhaust fan or information on the power consumption of the electronic equipment housed in the rack to the main air conditioner. Further, the main air conditioner controls output based on the received information.
In a data center, it is preferable to appropriately cool information processing apparatus by built-in fans in the information processing apparatus and a cooling apparatus. Further, it is preferable to reduce the total power consumption (electric power consumption in the data center) which is the sum of the power consumption of the information processing apparatus and the power consumption of the cooling apparatus.